


Yes Daddy

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: Just 1600 words of pure smut and nothing else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains swearing, use to derogative words.

“Fuck Draco….” Harry groans and instantly regrets it when he gets a sharp smack on his inner thigh. 

“I think I asked you to stay quiet, Potter.” Draco admonishes before continuing to suck his dick mercilessly.

“Sorry….” he gasps and Draco trails his tongue down towards his balls. This time he gets a smack on his arse and Draco looks up at him and asks, “Sorry  _ what?” _

“Sorry Daddy.”

“Good boy,” he murmurs as he takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking gently; making Harry arch back more into the bed. He continues torturing him some more before flipping him over and caressing his back before ultimately stopping at his arse. 

Draco smacks him playfully again, making Harry yelp. “Let’s make this more interesting, shall we baby?” Draco asks in his signature drawl making the the hair on Harry’s neck stand up. He shudders and releases a shaky breath before nodding his assent. 

“Harry.” he warns and Harry realises that he needs to say it aloud--  _ he doesn’t think he can make proper sentences-- _ “Yes Daddy. I….I would love that.”

“Of course you will, love.” Draco smiles down at him before he walks towards their toy chest, making Harry’s toes curl in anticipation. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the music that plays in the background. The song sounds very familiar but he can’t pin point it, so he gives up trying and waits for Draco to come back, not that he can do much else. His hands are tied above him to the bed and his legs are tied to a spread bad and he feels exposed and vulnerable but he loves this slow heat that keeps growing in his stomach at the anticipation of what is coming next. Draco surprises him every time with something new and he absolutely loves it, they had talked about their limits long before and although some of those have changed, he trusts Draco to know what he exactly wants and needs. 

His thought is interrupted when Draco caresses his arse again and leans down to whisper into his ear, “This is a vibrator, love. I’m going to put it inside you and then suck you until you are begging me to come.” He waits for a moment for Harry to say no, which he of course doesn’t; although a shudder runs down his spine and he groans when Draco’s hand pull his cheeks apart. He is expecting the cold object against his rim but instead he feels Draco’s soft lips kissing his rim sweetly. 

Draco licks his hole wetly making him moan loudly--  _ Thank Merline for the silencing wards around the house--  _ and swears explicitly making Draco click his tongue but thankfully he doesn’t stop. He pleads and moans and curses some more but Draco’s skillful tongue slowly fucks him and no matter how many times they have done it never fails to make Harry scream in pleasure and he feels himself floating. He tugs at his bindings but it’s of no use, both the cuffs and spreader bar are muggle, he could have easily got out of an  _ Incarcerous  _ but of course Draco knows that all too well, so here he is in muggle bindings that even  _ he _ can’t get out of.

After what feels like eternity he stops and pushes the vibrabor, slick with warmed lube inside him and he tries to adjust to the solid object inside him. Slowly the pain subsides and he feels Draco whisper a spell against his arse and the thing starts vibrating. It’s on moderate setting by the feels of it, but soon it starts to vibrate in a cruel rhythm inside him and suddenly he is flipped to his back again. 

Draco smirks at him slowly, he is naked except for his pants which show a not-so-subtle bulge and it doesn’t really need a expert to tell what the bulge is. Harry doesn’t even remember him opening his clothes, he licks his lips as he stares at Draco’s erection and hears him chuckle above him. 

In all his gracefulness -- _ something Harry would never acquire--  _ he straddles his hips and grinds against him in short movements and arches back his head and closes his eyes. Draco is a sight to behold and unable to resist himself, he wandlessly and wordlessly vanishes his pants and hisses in pleasure the second their cocks touch. Draco, momentarily shocked, blinks at Harry before he smirks at him. His cock twitches at the smirk and Draco smiles slyly at him and looks down at his almost red cock. 

“So this is how we are playing then?” Draco cocks his head to the side and lifts his eyebrow, making him shiver deliciously beneath him.

Draco leans down and traces his thumb against his lips roughly, he gasps as the vibrator speeds up and he widens his eyes at Draco who gives him a knowing smile. At Harry’s moan, Draco promptly whispers, “Shush now, love.”

He pushes his thumb inside his mouth and commands Harry to suck which he obliges without hesitation. He shifts lower on the bed so his eyes are level to Harry’s cock and he slowly licks it, pre-cum dripping over his pink lips, Harry has to close his eyes in order to not come just then. He is just about to beg him for more when Draco shifts again and kisses Harry on the lips, his tongue exploring his mouth making it hard for Harry to keep quite as ordered.

Harry lets his eyes flutter closed and simply enjoys the featherlight, teasing kisses on his face, the somewhat more insistent kisses and love bites that Draco leaves on his neck. By the time Draco reaches his nipples, Harry can’t quite stop himself from emitting low moans, peppered with a whispered ‘please’ here and there, though he isn’t entirely sure what exactly he’s asking for.

Draco ignores him and oddly enough Harry feels like he’s nineteen and they’re about to have sex for the very first time. The thought of that makes him shudder and his stomach quivers when Draco showers it in kisses. A long sigh and a soft moan fall from his lips when Draco French kisses his navel and he all but bucks his hips when Draco’s cups his erection at the base and massages it terrifyingly slow. He arches his back, wanting more, but Draco resolutely ignores him, firmly presses his hips back down onto the bed and slowly kisses down his happy trail and breathes hot air over the place where it meets his hips. He takes his cock in his mouth so suddenly that Harry gasps loudly. He looks down at his husband smiling-- _ no smirking _ \-- at him. Only Draco Malfoy can smirk at you with his mouth full of cock and still taka away your breath, just like that.

Just as he thinks he is going to come--  _ without permission-- _ when Draco stops, along with the vibrator inside him, making him whimper. “Coming without permission? I see, you’re getting bold, Harry.”

Before he can respond, Draco twists his nipple and says, “You’re a bad boy, Harry. You deserved to be punished, isn’t it?”

“Ye….yes Daddy.” he mewls and is met with one of Draco’s rare smiles.

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you come for a week?”

“Whatever Daddy wants.” he answers, knowing full well what disagreeing with Draco will get him and he really wants to get fucked and come. “Good boy.” He says as he flips him over again and slowly pulls out the vibrator from inside him, Harry looks over his shoulder just as Draco keeps the toy on their bedside table, after a quick  _ Scourgify _ . Draco looks at him for a split second, silently asking for his consent at which Harry nods. 

Draco pushes his cock inside him, taking all his time, he stops only when he is fully settled in his arse. “I fucking love making you like this, so desperate, begging like a pathetic whore you are. Taking whatever I give you because you are such a slut, aren’t you baby?” he asks as he starts moving after a minute.

“Yes Daddy.” Harry whispers against him as he gives himself to sensation. When Draco finds his prostate he screams, mutters all sorts of obscenities, squeezing his knuckles together so hard that they go white and unashamedly begs for more. Draco obliges him and sets a cruel rhythm. Harry feels him tense and Draco comes loudly, spilling his seed deep into Harry several minutes of passionate fucking later.

Harry clenches around Draco’s cock, delighted in the feeling of Draco coming buried inside him and when Draco tells him in that commanding voice of his to come, he lets go and comes on a guttural groan of Draco’s name and several other words that make sense in Harry’s head but have no meaning when they fall from his lips.

When he comes down from his high, he is cuddling Draco, all his bindings are gone, even the music is turned off. He smiles against Draco chest who breaks apart and offers Harry a bottle of water which he drinks gratefully. Draco kisses him sweetly when he is done and he kisses him back just as sweetly. “Go to sleep, love. You were so good today.” Draco whispers against him lips.

“I love you,” Harry says as his eyes droop and he feels himself falling asleep. He isn’t sire but he thinks he hears a whispered ‘I love you too, my love’ as he drifts, the darkness taking him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More or less my first attempt at Drarry smut so I'm sorry in advance if this is awful. Would be grateful for criticism!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are lovely and make my whole day <3


End file.
